


Family Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, KieranDanver(Oc), male!karadanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don’t know why I write a winter story in August but imma roll with it





	Family Time

It was 1pm on December 23rd and everyone in the Luther-Danvers household were getting ready to drive to Midvale, to spend Christmas with Eliza along with Alex her wife Maggie and there 2 year old son Jamie.

Lena’s PoV-

“Kieran, have you seen Lori’s bag” I ask my husband walking down the steps with our 11 month old son in my arms.

“Erm… I put it in the car with our bags a few minutes ago” he said, crouching down in front of Lori tying her Paw Patrol sneakers.

“There you go sweetheart, okay everybody ready to go?” he asked us walking towards me pecking my lips, taking Logan from me so I can put my coat on.

Once everyone was ready, we locked up the house and made our way down the snowy path to Kieran white Jeep Grand Cherokee.I picked Lori up and buckled her into her car seat, Kieran doing the same with Logan we were finally ready to set off to Eliza’s.

•••••••••••••••••

It was 4:30 when we pulled up to the Danvers household, Maggie's Volvo XC40 already parked in the drive.

I turn to look towards the back seats and see Logan and Lori both passed out. I let out a small chuckle whilst getting out of the car with Kieran also smiling at his two children he got out of the car going towards Logans door and taking him out.

“You ready” Kieran asked noticing I hadn’t moved from my spot looking down at our 6 year old daughter, smile at him before walking to his side, going to the front door and knocking waiting for someone to answer.

A couple of seconds later the door opens to reveal Maggie standing there with a steaming cup in her hand.

“Oh, hey guys come in, it freezing out here” She said moving out of the way letting us into the warm house. We place the kids down on the couch near a sleeping Jamie taking the kids and our coats off hanging them on the coat hook by the door.

“Maggie, where is my mom and Alex” Kieran asked looking around the living room not seeing them.

“Kitchen” was all she said before turning her attention back to the Christmas movie playing in the Tv stuffing her face with Christmas cookies, I steal one from her before joining Kieran In the kitchen.

As soon as I walk through the door I’m pulled into a tight hug by Eliza.

“I’ve missed you” she said as I wrap my arms around her we stand there for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I missed you too”

“Lena want anything to drink” I look over to see Alex holding a glass of wine out to me.

“Yes, thank you” I thanked her taking the glass from her hand.

“What are your plans for today?” I ask taking a sip of my drink and cuddle into Kieran who had wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders.

“When the little ones wake up were going to make gingerbread houses” Eliza said with the biggest smile on her face thinking about her three grandchildren.

Everyone was back in the living room watching Christmas movies with Maggie waiting for Lori, Jamie and Logan to wake up from there nap.

•Time Skip•

I was 7pm and the three kids hadn’t woken up yet so they decided to head out and go back to the hotel they were staying at because Eliza's house was too small for all of them to stay. The two small family’s made there way to their separate cars with quick goodbyes they set off.

They pulled up to the hotel 10 minutes later both families parked their cars and went up to their room beside each other, changing the kids and themselves into their sleep wear and headed to bed. 

•The Next Morning•

Kieran PoV-

“Daddy, daddy, daddy” I was woken up to Lori jumping on the bed and Lena missing, I groaned gently pulling her down and cuddling her to me.

“Nooo daddy wake up we going grama house”she said giggling when I started tickling her sides.

“Princess where's mommy” I ask letting go of her a little more aware of my surroundings.

“Shower” she answered now playing games on my phone she had taken of the night stand, I lift my head from the pillow it was currently resting on and listening in hearing the shower running and Lena humming to herself, I huffed dropping my head down and closing my eyes again.

“Daddy go shower” she commanded lifting my head up in her tiny hands, just as I was going to respond when the bathroom door opened revealing my beautiful wife with a towel around her body and drying her hair with another.

“Oh good, you finally awake. Go shower we heading over to you moms for breakfast in an hour” I groan lifting myself up off the bed and lazily walked over to her kissing her cheek and dragging my feet all the way to the bathroom.

I turn on the shower getting in washing my body, hair and beard after getting out of the shower I brushing my teeth then dry my body, wrapping the towel around my waist and headed back into the hotel room, pulling out black boxers and jeans along with a navy blue polo shirt out of my suitcase.

After changing and pulling Lori and Logan into their outfits, Logan and Lori matching with black joggers and a reindeer hoodie pairs with black vans them now playing games on my phone in the lounge area of the hotel sweet.

I look over to see my wife dressed in black jeans and a navy blue sweater her hair in a high ponytail putting on light makeup whilst looking into the mirror hung on the wardrobe in the room. I walk up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

“Hey” I mumble against the side of her neck.

“Hi” she said back after putting on the last of her makeup, turning around wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me back. We stay like that for a couple of minutes until we were interrupted by Lori running into the master bedroom with Logan toddling behind her.

“Mommy, daddy can we go now please” She asked jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

“Okay, okay we can go now” Lena said pulling away from me laughing at our daughter antics. She grabbed her jacket along with my black bomber jacket.

We head next door to Alex and Maggie’s room they answer the door dressed to go as well. We head down to our cars and set of to Eliza listinian to the frozen soundtrack.

•Time Skip•

I was around 8:30 when we pulled up to the Danvers childhood home, Lori and I singing along with the Frozen soundtrack the entire trip there.

“Yay let go daddy” Lori said attempting to unbuckle her car seat.

I chuckled to myself getting out Lena doing the same I walk over to Logan’s door opening it to see him smiling at me.

“Dada, hi” He said holding his arms up for me to pick him up, I unbuckled his seat holding him in my arms hands, chubby hands automatically going to my medium beard tugging at it.

I walk over to Lena grabbing her hand and walking to the door that Lori had opened to herself.

We walk into the house and placed Logan down on the couch hugging Jamie as he threw himself into my arms and hugged him back them placed him back down.

I walk into the kitchen(passing Lori who has just ran out) seeing my mom stood by the stove with Maggie making breakfast, I walk up behind her hugging her and kissing her cheek before moving to sit on the island in the middle of the large kitchen.

“Do you need any help ma” I ask biting into the piece of bacon I had taken from the plate beside me on the counter.

“No were okay. Kieran Danvers stop eating bacon you can have some when we’ve finished breakfast” she said smacking my thigh with her spatula She was using for the pancakes.

I left with kitchen fake pouting with mom and Maggie laughing as I left.

Once breakfast was finished and everyone had eaten the kids wanted to go out and play in the snow we decided to head outside to play in the snow.

It was about 2 when we came back inside to warm ourselves up after building 5 snowmen and the small snowball fight.

We spent the rest of the evening building gingerbread houses and gingerbread men laughing and joking with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m willing to write a part 2 if people want it.


End file.
